


Заговорщики

by whisky_soda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на D.Gray-man Fest по заявке Мана Уокер | Кросс Мариан. "Мы с тобой старые заговорщики..." в 2009 году</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заговорщики

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение работы на других ресурсах: только с разрешения автора

Есть особая прелесть в этом заброшенном месте: в этом одиноком так и не зацветшем дереве, в старом сером камне, заросшем мхом.  
\- А вот мне гробницу отгрохали в Ватикане. Ненавижу то место, – облокотившись на надгробие, Кросс наблюдает, как струйка дыма смешивается с утренним туманом. Он здесь бывает редко, - когда случается проезжать через эти места.  
\- А глупый ученик к тебе приходит? Он ведь простил тебя. Слишком он уж безмозглый и добрый, плюс фантазия хорошая и расчет. Подсчитал, что Четырнадцатого-то убили 35 лет назад, а ему всего 15… Подсчитал и решил, что все время после смерти Музыканта ты носил его Память, но не выдержал и начал сходить с ума, а он тут и подвернулся. Согласись, богатая фантазия. Но пусть так и будет. Не надо ему знать всего. 15 лет ведь прошло. Пусть будем знать мы – старые заговорщики, хотя куда нам до твоего братца. Четырнадцатый такую аферу под носом у Графа провел, мы ему в подметки не годимся со своими интригами с даром Исполнителя и подстроенной смертью, – Кросс ухмыляется, смахивает с имени на надгробии мох и только сейчас замечает замершую у подножия холма фигуру в черном плаще.  
\- Мана, мы с тобой старые заговорщики - в этом новом времени нам не место.  
Кросс продолжает ухмыляться и когда проходит мимо внезапно появившегося человека:  
\- Ты меня не видел.  
И уже отдалившись в спину:  
\- Глупый ученик, цветы надо дарить девушкам.  
Когда Аллен обернется, генерал уже исчезнет из вида.


End file.
